<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>奶油花 by ida_jpeg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825689">奶油花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg'>ida_jpeg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>奶油花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奶油花</p>
<p>zexal；VKai；原作时间线，后日谈向捏造；</p>
<p>PG13；有轻微PTSD相关描写，轻微血腥描写；作者分级可能保守，同时建议不适者请谨慎选择是否阅读。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你能对我发火吗？我请求你。”克里斯听见快斗在他背后说。</p>
<p>“不能，我做不到。”</p>
<p>他头也不回的背对着快斗，在流水下清洁自己的手。细细从指甲缝隙中剔除泥土。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>四十分钟之前，他和快斗因为塌方被困在遗迹内。快斗快一步扑开克里斯，两个人滚落到洞穴角落逃过一劫，但洞口封死，与地面上父亲们的信号也被切断。</p>
<p>克里斯无恙，快斗被下落的青铜剑刺入了小腿。黑暗里克里斯爬起来打开随身备用光源时，快斗轻轻呻吟了一声，克里斯才看清他已疼到脸色惨白。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>克里斯剔除了指甲缝中的泥土，又仔细用泡沫洗去皮肉与指甲接缝处的血。他直直的站着，面朝水槽不曾移动。</p>
<p>“那你能抱我一下吗？”快斗继续说，“我没有任何不舒服，只是想被你拥抱。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>克里斯剖开了快斗的皮肉，用快斗递给他的匕首。地面救援不知何时到来，如若放任创口，快斗可能撑不到父亲来的时候。他没有犹豫，接过后刀后立即消毒，盯紧锈迹斑驳的青铜剑预估肌肉状态和伤势，而后利落的挑开快斗小腿上的紧身裤。</p>
<p>白色的薄薄织物沿着光亮的刀尖缓缓褪去，轻盈中又含着一口缱绻黏着。基础清创中，已卷边的弹性白布料如蛋糕上洒落红丝绒般，色泽被血沫继续丰富。“忍一下，先取出来止血就好。”银发的男人压低声音，下一秒，害怕有人反悔于是迫不及待般迅速又精准的将刀刺入。</p>
<p>他下手太快，快斗的喉咙只来得及哽住后半声悲鸣。剧痛和撕裂感拨弄他的血肉和神经，让他视野里猛然一黑。再回神时已经听到硬物落地，疼痛过后的意识飘忽中，他断断续续感到自己的小腿正被清理后包扎。</p>
<p>克里斯带着血污的手伸过来，用血迹最少的掌根抹他脸上的冷汗和生理性的泪。他的手动作很稳又很准确，甚至没有让血污与他脸上的体液发生混合。就像刚刚用刀切开他的皮肉时那样，又是一次是精密又可靠的动作。</p>
<p>快斗从水光模糊的眼里看他，想伸手抓住他的手却被躲开，下一秒又被裹上了随身保温毯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我想你抱抱我。拜托你，克里斯。”</p>
<p>水槽前的人转身，缓缓走来，在右小腿打着绷带，手上连着吊针的少年身前站定。他的眼眨了眨后错开伤者的，只轻轻弯腰拥抱他。银色的长发随着动作垂下来，银色的无声溪流落在少年的大腿上又向着地面逃走。</p>
<p>快斗搂住他，把头贴上他的颈窝。</p>
<p>“你知道的，我很早就不习惯也哭不出。”他贴着他的皮肤开口，嘴唇能时不时隐约感到他的脉搏，“克里斯，如果你可以，请替我哭泣。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他在应急灯光里，看清楚男人正好被光按住的半张脸和一双手。他脸上无悲无喜，手上动作利落熟练，止血带在他手上翻飞，青色的发粘着血沫又与银色的几缕粘在一起贴上下颌。</p>
<p>银色的金属光最后一次闪过，预示着处理结束。男人没有放松，而是继续高速熟练的消毒刚用过的匕首。刀子换手时，在阴影遮盖的位置他的手上动作突然顿了一下，但转瞬即逝，一切回归完美，直到几十分钟后父亲们的救援到达。</p>
<p>但快斗没错过，他在克里斯僵直的瞬间，看到蓝眼睛里掉落一滴水擦过刀刃，恍如飞星。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他闭眼等待，伸手缓缓抚摸年长者的脊背，直到对方从弯腰到缓缓半跪，最后将他抱紧。而后他终于感到轻微的手指颤抖从环绕他身体的手臂传来，肩上滴落温热。</p>
<p>“我不会有事的，不会的。”他拍着他的肩膀说：“你不用继续压抑自己的感受，我已经长大了。”</p>
<p>“……我努力让自己不去想受伤的是你，因为我知道自己依旧很难面对。”他肩上的人声音很低，带着些水气：“我只是对自己的无能感到愤怒。不是因为被你保护，而是至今我仍要看着你痛苦，眼睁睁看着。”</p>
<p>快斗贴着他的肩膀轻摇头：“你已经做得很好了。你在我身边，你也确实救到了我。我不需要也不信仰神，这样已足够。”</p>
<p>“请陪在我身边，克里斯。到我好起来为止。”</p>
<p>快斗抚摸他的长发，感受着拥抱松动。之后他收到肯定回答。</p>
<p>——“因为父亲的事情长期压抑，而后被真相剧烈刺激，他出现了创后应激现象。好消息是，不严重；坏消息是，和他的两个处在青春期弟弟不一样，他已成年并性格定型，这意味着他的彻底痊愈会更难更久。”</p>
<p>——“他生理上也出现了一些应激性的变化……比如遭遇严重冲击的话，当时会格外冷静，但过后情绪很久都不能完全恢复。准确讲，是情绪反馈上出了问题。工作和相处中其他人或许不会困扰，极端情况下他甚至会表现得更加冷静和平和，但他自己会因持续无法排解的情绪而更加压抑，变得更糟。他需要被制造出口。”</p>
<p>“我请求你留在我身边，我请求你。”快斗低声说着，语气温柔，恍若睡前故事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们的小公寓里有个小小的吧台，两个主人经常站在它后面调咖啡。克里斯靠在吧台上，看着快斗心血来潮拿着裱花袋挤奶油花——在一柄匕首上。</p>
<p>“介意吗？”快斗晃了晃刀子，又用眼神指了指面前的咖啡杯。漂亮的白奶油花在刃上绽放，轻盈又甜蜜。</p>
<p>这柄匕首已退役三年多，从他们搬进房子里开始，就收起锋芒住上了吧台的装饰架。</p>
<p>它切开快斗的血肉，割破克里斯的手，坠落过眼泪和说不出口的颤抖。它又开放出一朵奶油花，在日光和煦的下午。</p>
<p>克里斯接过，一朵漂亮的花落在他的杯子里。</p>
<p>“那你会介意吗？”他用眼神指了指快斗手里的裱花袋。</p>
<p>快斗摇头递过，他们相视一笑。</p>
<p>某个下午，甜蜜的奶油花从被血肉含住的刃上生出，跌落于咖啡中受精。</p>
<p>——“我知道，你究竟是为了谁向我请求。”克里斯第一次吻他时，半跪着凝视快斗的蓝眼睛。表情如虔诚又深知逾矩的教徒，望向被自己吻过圣母。</p>
<p>他们于日光下碰杯。饮下爱与血，心知，肚明。</p>
<p>END</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>FT：</p>
<p>PTSD的部分还是没有重点去写（我也怕大晚上写，会搞出问题），但每个PTSD患者的症状、适合的缓解方式都不一样。创后应激障碍是一种很麻烦和复杂的东西，患者即使长时间不能痊愈或中途没能控制好自己，也绝不是患者不够努力或者有错。<br/>至于，两人之间，斗是那个说着请求但决定步调的一方；五是被请求但实际上被支配和引导的一方。算是从自愿前提下D/S来的灵感（BDSM大前提吧），而PTSD患者在痊愈中也需要信赖的支撑，就做个短篇尝试。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>